Like a Disney Princess
by revivingophelia
Summary: She should have known that Kaitlyn would choose this costume for her. Eve Torres, Roman Reigns, and appearances by several others.


Title: Like a Disney Princess

Author: Karen U/revivingophelia

Pairing/Character: Eve Torres, Roman Reigns, appearances by several others

Disclaimer: no one you recognize belongs to me

Rating: PG/K+

Summary: She should have known Kaitlyn would choose this costume for her...

Spoilers: none, really. Set around Hallowween.

Warnings: none.

Notes: I've actually seen Kaitlyn refer to Eve as a Disney princess before, and somehow this happened. Just a random story.

* * *

She lifted her skirts slightly, just enough that she wouldn't trip going up the stairs, the woman still more than a little uncertain about attending this particular party. Yes, it was true that the people there were her former coworkers... And technically, were once again her coworkers, since she'd signed a new contract a few days before, but she wasn't on the road as of yet, and she hadn't seen nor spoken to at least half of these people in the past six months or more. But Kaitlyn had wanted her to attend the company Halloween party, so here she was, even all decked out in a costume that the younger woman had picked for her.

She should have known that Kaitlyn would dress her up as a Disney princess, seeing as how the Houston native constantly referred to her as one. At least it was a regular costume - something on par with what would be seen worn by the cast members at one of the Disney theme parts - and not some ridiculous 'sexy princess' costume that would make her look like a hooker. No, Kaitlyn hadn't done that to her. Instead, she'd managed to get her hands on a dress that looked like something out of one of the actual movies. Beauty and the Beast, to be precise.

Eve Torres was dressed as Belle.

Lifting the skirts of the gold dress she was wearing a little higher as she climbed the final steps, Eve made her way into the converted warehouse that had been rented and transformed for this party, the woman's gaze moving over the crowd inside. Some people she recognized, but others wore masks or heavy makeup that made it difficult to tell who they were... And odds were that in the past several months, at least some of the production assistants and stagehands were new hires that she didn't know anyway.

Stepping a bit farther into the room, Eve glanced to the side, her gaze falling on what appeared to be Daniel Bryan dressed as a lumberjack - or, given the fact that the stuffed animal he was carrying tucked under one arm seemed to be a blue bull or ox something of the sort, possibly Paul Bunyon - conversing with Captain Jack Sparrow. Or, rather, he was talking to Seth Rollins, who was dressed in a very accurate Jack Sparrow costume. Smiling a little at the sight, Eve made her way across the room, heading over to one of the tables that held refreshments, the former (and once again current) diva reaching for a drink, glancing over as she stepped back to find that she was standing next to Dean Ambrose as the Joker. He'd apparently gone for the version of the Joker that had appeared in the recent Christopher Nolan version of the Batman universe, and he'd done a pretty accurate job of it. He nodded a greeting when he saw her, the man finishing whatever it was he was eating before he spoke.

"I'd heard you would be here."

"Kaitlyn talked me into it," she replied, running a hand over her skirt, then looking over at him, arching a brow. "Nice costume. Very original."

He laughed. "Yeah, well, I figure everyone makes the comparison, so I might as well just go with it," he said, then gestured to his face, which was done up with both Joker makeup, and the scars next to the mouth. "The fake scars itch like crazy, though." He gestured toward the chairs behind them. "Want to sit down?" he asked, then looked her up and down, considering. "Can you sit in that dress? I mean, without the skirt flying up and hitting you in the face? Not that I would mind if it did..."

Eve rolled her eyes. "It's not a hoop skirt, so I'm fine," she told him, gathering her skirts in one hand, her drink in the other, then making her way over to the chairs that Ambrose had indicated, the two of them sitting down. Tilting her head, Eve gestured to where AJ Lee was skipping around in circles, the diva dressed as Harley Quinn. "Was that planned?"

"Hell no. And if that girl comes up to me and calls me 'Mr. J' in a whiny voice one more time, I'm not responsible for my actions. I may stab her with my fork."

Eve flicked a look over, finding that Ambrose currently only had his drink and plate with finger foods, no utensils in sight. "You don't have a fork."

"I would find one," Ambrose replied with a smirk, then shook his head. "That girl drives me crazy, and not in a good way," he told her. "Welcome back, by the way."

"I'm not back."

"You signed a contract. Whether you've shown up on television again yet or not doesn't make a difference," the man replied, stretching his legs out in front of him as they sat there, Eve's gaze moving over the crowd of their coworkers once again. She lifted a gloved hand, pointing in the direction of a tall, curly-haired blonde wearing a dress, cowboy boots, and carrying a guitar.

"And Summer Rae is...?"

"Dressed as Taylor Swift. Titus is dressed as Kanye West, and he kept following her around interrupting her until she started hitting him with the fake Grammy Award she's carrying around. I think she made it out of a paperweight, and I'm pretty sure she broke it," Ambrose said, and Eve laughed, shaking her head a little, continuing to look around... She smiled slightly as she caught sight of Hornswoggle apparently dressed as Grumpy of the seven dwarves. He was sitting on a table and conversing with... Oh, wow. Her eyes widened in surprise and maybe a little of something else as her gaze landed on the third and final member of the Shield.

"Why does Roman Reigns look like something out of a Disney movie?" the woman asked, well aware that she looked like something out of a Disney movie as well... After all, the costume that Kaitlyn had acquired for her was that of Belle. But it was a little jarring to see one of her male coworkers dressed as what appeared to be a Disney prince.

Ambrose gave her a smile that, considering the Joker makeup he was wearing, was actually a bit unsettling, though she knew he didn't mean for it to be. "He lost a bet. We made him dress up as Prince Charming. It's a good look for him, don't you think?"

"It's certainly... unexpected," Eve said, her eyes on Roman once more, so she missed the knowing look that Ambrose was sending her way. She also missed the approach of someone else, enough so that she jumped slightly when Seth Rollins flopped down in the seat next to her and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Why is the rum gone?" the man intoned, doing a reasonably good impression of the character he was dressed as, and Ambrose snorted.

"That's pretty much the only line he remembers from the movies. He's been saying it all night."

Eve looked over at the man beside her. "Well, you make a very good Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Seth corrected, then grinned. "And thank you. However, the eyeliner is driving me crazy. I keep smearing the stuff," he said, gesturing to his eyes, which did indeed have the heavy coating of eyeliner that Johnny Depp wore while playing the pirate.

"It's a rough life," Eve replied, smoothing out her skirt again, her gaze moving over the crowd... Finally landing on Kaitlyn, who seemed to be dressed as a shark. Pushing herself to her feet, she looked over at the two Shield members. "Not to rush off, but I just spotted Kaitlyn, and she told me to find her when I got here."

Ambrose nodded. "We'll see you later," he said, and Seth waved cheerfully enough as she left that Eve found herself wondering if maybe he'd had some actual rum himself at some point during the night. Shaking her head at that thought, the woman continued weaving her way through the crowd of people, stopping briefly to say hello to Naomi, who was dressed as Cleopatra, then heading on her way, her eyes on the shark costume that she now knew was Kaitlyn's outfit for the evening. How Kaitlyn had decided to dress herself as a shark and decided on Belle for Eve, she didn't know-

"Damn it," Eve muttered, having to step quickly to the side when AJ Lee came skipping around, the diva not paying a bit of attention to where she was going as she danced and jumped around in her Harley Quinn costume... Eve stumbling a bit, not because of the heels she wore, but more because of the cumbersome dress she had on. Surprisingly, an arm came out, wrapping around her waist to steady her, Eve finding her back briefly pressed up against a rather large and solid chest for a moment before she quickly spun around, finding herself looking up into the face of Roman Reigns.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Eve replied, tucking an errant curl behind her ear, taking a small step back from Reigns, her gaze moving over the man that was dressed as Prince Charming. Not exactly the right prince to match up with her character, but a Disney prince just the same. She supposed that he was going to be the butt of a few jokes for the costume - that was probably the point of being forced to dress as Prince Charming after losing a bet - but he really did cut a striking figure in that outift. Even more so than usual, and that was saying something. "AJ should just be forced to wear hazard lights to warn people when she's in the area or something."

"I've heard that suggested before, and not just when she's doing cartwheels in the middle of a costume party," Roman replied, the man's gaze moving over her, then coming back up to her face, the wrestler meeting her eyes with a smile. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you. Kaitlyn actually picked the costume."

"I wasn't just talking about the costume," Reigns replied, surprising Eve into looking up at him, her eyes meeting his, and he smiled at her. "Seriously, you look really good. I knew you were coming back, but I didn't realize that you would be here tonight-"

"You know, if you're on the dance floor, maybe you should actually be dancing," Summer Rae declared as she passed them by, the diva arching a brow at them as she walked. She waved the guitar that was part of her costume in the air as she looked at them. "Don't make me start singing and playing the guitar at you, because I can't play guitar worth squat."

Reigns blinked, then turned back to Eve. "I think she's trying to threaten us into dancing."

"Either that, or just moving off the dance floor," Eve said, then forced down a smile when she heard what sounded like Summer Rae hissing the word 'dance' at them.

"I think we should take the threat seriously. I heard her trying to play the guitar earlier. I really don't want to hear her attempting to serenade us right now," he said, then offered her his hand. "Dance?" he asked, and Eve shrugged, taking a step forward as she placed her hand in his.

"We may as well," the woman replied, very aware of her hand in his... Of his other hand coming to settle at her waist while her other hand moved up to his shoulder, resting against the firm muscle there.

Roman looked down at her, meeting her eyes. "As I was saying before we were coaxed onto the dance floor... I knew you were coming back to the company, but I didn't realize that you would be here tonight."

"Kaitlyn and Nikki and Brie convinced me to come... Which is interesting, since I haven't had a chance to speak to any of them so far tonight. I did see your teammates, though. Seth seems to really be enjoying being Captain Jack Sparrow."

"He better be. Dude spent forever working on it," Roman replied with a shake of his head, his gaze sliding back to her, and Eve frowned a bit as she looked up at him. "What is it?" he asked, and the diva shrugged.

"Nothing. I just... You said you didn't realize I would be here tonight."

"I didn't. I heard you'd be re-debuting around Survivor Series, but not that you would be at the company Halloween party."

"Well, it's just kind of weird, because when I was talking to Dean a bit ago, he said he'd heard I would be here tonight. I just figured that if he knew..."

"Then I would, too. Sounds reasonable," the man said, a contemplative look on his face. "What about Seth? Did he know?"

"He didn't say anything one way or the other."

"Which probably means he wasn't surprised to see you," Roman replied, adjusting his hand on her waist a bit, the man drawing her a little closer, though her skirts kept him from bringing her too close to him. Eve tilted her head as she looked up at him.

"What are you thinking?" she wanted to know, and he tilted his head to the side, casually gesturing. Turning her head, Eve saw that Seth and Dean were now standing in a group with Kaitlyn, Summer Rae, and someone dressed up as Wonder Woman... Brie Bella, from what she could tell. Definitely Brie, because Nikki had dressed as Lois Lane to go with John Cena's Superman costume.

"I'm thinking that the five of them keep looking at us, and they seem very satisfied about something. I'm thinking that you said that Kaitlyn picked your outfit, and I'm pretty sure that Seth and Dean didn't decide on making me dress up as Prince Charming on their own."

"Prince Charming isn't in Belle's movie," Eve replied, and he smiled.

"Yeah, well, you can't really expect those two to know that, now, can you?" Roman said, eyeing his teammates for a moment more before turning back to her. "I was glad when I heard you were coming back. Really glad. And that... Kind of understates it, but... We'll go with that."

"You... We really never... We never really got to know each other. Before I left."

"I know. That doesn't mean I didn't *want* to know you better," he told her, and Eve blinked, more than a little surprised by the turn the conversation was taking.

"Oh," was all she could think to say, and Roman smiled slightly.

"Good 'oh', or bad 'oh'?"

"Good," she replied, and he nodded.

"Good," he replied. "I think our audience would be glad to hear that," Roman stated, and Eve glanced to the side, noting that the others were still watching them, though Brie had apparently slipped off somewhere, likely to find Daniel Bryan... And Eve was pretty sure that she saw AJ Lee standing a few feet away from the others, also looking at them, with something of a smug smile on her face. Turning back to Roman, she looked up at him.

"What... You think this was all... A set-up or something?"

"I'm not sure it's a coincidence that we're both dressed like this... Or that AJ nearly knocked you over when I was right next to you... Or that Summer just happened by to try and get us to dance. I think maybe... They're just trying, in their own possibly misguided way, to help me out. And hey... I'm standing here dancing with you, so... I guess it worked out okay," he said, looking slightly uncertain as he waited for his words to sink in, but Eve just gave him a smile, easing a little closer to him... Or as close as her poofy costume would allow.

"Who says they're just helping you?" she asked, blinking a bit as she finally got the full force of a Roman Reigns smile up close and personally.

* * *

Summer Rae reached out, elbowing Kaitlyn in the side. "You were supposed to get her to dress up as Cinderella. Prince Charming is from Cinderella's story," the blonde woman hissed, the diva adjusting her grip on the guitar she still held. She'd thrown the fake Grammy award away after she'd broken it by dropping it while trying to hit Titus O'Neill with the stupid thing after he'd interrupted her conversation with Renee Young for the dozenth time.

"Yeah, well, I thought she would make a better Belle than Cinderella. And not just because she's a brunette like Belle is. Belle is also very smart - like Eve - and she seems a lot less helpless than Cinderella. And, really, Roman would have made a fantastic Beast. But that's just my opinion. And anyway... It worked, didn't it? They're dancing."

"Only because I told them to," Summer declared, and Seth Rollins rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you're so good at this, then next time maybe you should dress up as a fairy godmother instead of Taylor Swift," the man replied, and Summer made a face at her friend before turning to Dean Ambrose.

"Oh, come on and dance with me."

"What if I don't want to?" Ambrose questioned, and Summer rolled her eyes before reaching out, grabbing hold of Ambrose's shirt, and dragging him toward the dance floor. Seth sent Kaitlyn a look.

"Do you think she realizes that she's still holding that guitar?"

"I don't think she cares," Kaitlyn replied, tilting her head as she looked at Roman and Eve, who were still dancing... Whether they realized it or not, they were on their third song now. "Well, at least they're talking. And dancing. It's a start."

"He's been interested in her forever," Seth muttered, and Kaitlyn grinned, looking over at her friend.

"I know. And did you see the look on her face when she spotted him in that Prince Charming outfit? Priceless," she said, then shrugged. "Well, we at least got them on the dance floor... And apparently talking. There's not much else we can do," the diva stated, then nudged the man at her side. "So how about a dance, Captain Jack?"

"I don't think sharks and pirates are a good mix," the man replied with a smile, and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at him.

"Rollins?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and dance."

The End

* * *

**For some reason, I find the idea of Seth Rollins dressing as Jack Sparrow really amusing. I may have watched PotC too much recently.**


End file.
